Kim and Jared
by alisandra6
Summary: Jared loves Kim more than anything in the world but when she is about to die, will he change her into what he hates to keep her? Takes place during Eclipe. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Kim POV

NOTE:

None of these characters are mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

P.S:

This story takes place during Eclipse. If I get reviews saying you want more of the earlier story I will be more than happy to write it though.

Chapter 1:

It mad been a whole year since I had found out that I was Jared's Imprint, to me it felt like only weeks though. I was the happiest I had ever been in all my life, but beyond the happiness sadness only seemed to lurk. Don't get me wrong… I have no problem with him being a werewolf. In fact him being a werewolf had it's perks. First he was extremely hot! I'm not talking about body temperatures either, though his body was a warm 107 degrees on a normal day. The boy was smoking! Jared was tall! He was 6'7 compared to my 5'4 height. His midnight black hair was cut off just below the ears, as pack members often did. He had dark brown eyes, almost so dark you couldn't see the pupil. He had sexy full lips. Just thinking about those lips did uncomfortable things to my body.

Me on the other hand… I was ugly. Contrary to what Jared thought. I was small and overweight. I had black hair and brown eyes and too full lips. My eyes were to big for my face, as were my lips. Making my nose look much smaller than it was. Jared liked to describe me as mini size, curvy, with lips meant for sex and bedroom eyes. I always had to duck my head when he said this, the ever lurking blush heating my cheeks. The pack always seemed to have a hoot with this. Throwing innudos my way so they could see my face go from white to red in under a minute. Their nickname for me was Rudolph. I don't have a single friend at school, for two reasons, One; I can't take a joke as it always leads to the impending blush and my inability to talk, and two; I only focus on my studies and have never gone to a party.

For a while in school I had two friends, Jared and Paul. But that was only short lived. Pack duties got to be too much for them so they quit school. My life in school was the only thing making me unhappy now. I had always been bullied, Usually only verbally or on a rare occasion maybe I would have my books knocked out of my hand. But after Jared started going out with me Brooke got mad. Brooke is the most popular girl in school. And so it would only be natural to have the hottest guy dating her, but no, he was going out with little nerdy me. So the physical attacks began. She ordered all the girls to attack me. It was a good thing that I was already clumsy, because otherwise Jared would have noticed for sure. I only got nicks and bruises here and there, so Jared didn't have too much to be worried about. The beatings gradually got worse and worse. Until one day Brooke ordered her boyfriend and his buddies to beat me up. He was only a temporary boyfriend of course, until she got what she wanted. It wouldn't do to be boyfriend-less. Think what all the people would say! GASP!

I was at my locker putting away books, about to go to lunch to see Jared and Paul, when they came. His name was Zach and he grabbed me. My automatic instinct was to pull away, but his other five friend grabbed me too. They pulled me into the girls bathroom and gagged me. One sleazy looking one with greasy hair and crooked teeth leaned into me " Wouldn't want you to scream." They all laughed. He slapped me. Hard across the face, tears sprang to my eyes at the force of the blow. "You pussy!" another yelled at him, "Are you gonna have a bitch fight or what?" The one who slapped me looked embarrassed, "No, I was just showin her what's comin'." He explained. "Well prove it then!" The other shouted. He looked down at me and I didn't even have so much time as to cringe before his fist connected with my face. I slammed back against the wall and fell to the floor. They were all snickering. Another one, the tallest of the group, kicked me in the ribs, the breath left my lungs. Tears were streaming down my face and I was trying to scream but the gag muffled it. They were all kicking me now except Zach, who was smirking and leaning against the wall. I could fell my thigh rip open and blood began to pool. Their eyes all got huge. "Hey man we were supposed to beat her up not kill her, I don't wanna go to jail." The one with the greasy hair explained. They all seemed to find this fine logic and left. Not before Zach leaned down to look at me at eye level. "If you tell anyone we did this, we will kill you next time. That's a promise." Then They filed out the door, not sparing me a second glance.


	2. Jared POV

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has given me reviews… I LOVE YOU!

Jared POV

I was freaked out! Kim was supposed to come and meet us for lunch but 20 minutes had passed already. I was shaking uncontrollably, I knew I had to get myself under control before I phased, the only was to calm myself is to think of Kim. I thought about how Kim might be in trouble and I knew that if I phased I would be no help to Kim whatsoever.

Once my urge to phase was under control I took a deep breath trying to smell Kim's scent. I couldn't, which panicked me once again.

I looked over at Paul who seemed just as panicked as I was, and said, "Let's search the school and see if she's still on campus."

Paul nodded his head and we both set off to find her. "KIM!", we were both yelling at the top of our lungs. I stopped an a split second later Paul did too. I smelled blood , lots of it, and mixed in with the scent of blood was the scent of Kim. It was coming from the girl's bathroom, but Paul and I didn't hesitate, we ran in.

What I saw would haunt me for years. Kim was huddled in a ball with a gag in her mouth. She was drenched in blood and her leg was twisted at a wrong angle. Her face was black and blue, already forming bruises. I kneeled beside her and stroked her face with one hand, while untying the gag with the other. It had rubbed the skin on her face raw. On the inside my body was exploding wit anger, but on the outside I put on a cool façade for Kim.

She was loosing too much blood and her eyes were glassy. "Kim, Kim… everything is going to be okay. Do you hear me Kim?" I was panicking. She wasn't responding. "Love, I need you to keep your eyes open for me! We're going to get help" I kissed her cheek. All this time Paul had been on the phone. I knew who he called because he was the best, and I would only accept the best for Kim. Dr. Cullen.

I didn't like him , I hated him. But in my mind I knew that he would be the one most likely to be able to help her. I took her in my arms and ran outside, everyone was still at lunch so we wouldn't have to hide her. When we made it outside of the school we didn't even bother going to the car. We could run faster than it, even if we weren't in wolf form.

In what seemed like hours later we were at the Cullen mansion. Dr. Cullen had cleared his family out so they wouldn't be tempted by the smell of Kim's blood. Carlisle was already at the front door when we got there. The moment he saw her he looked grave. He looked me in the eyes, "I don't think she's going to make it."


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

Dear Readers,

Im sorry to disappoint, but im just not feeling this story any more. If you want to adopt it please just leave your user name on my comment board telling me you want it. I will be starting a new story for each of the pack. They will all most likely be oc.

I love you all and thanks for supporting me so much,

Ali


End file.
